With You
by widiwMin
Summary: YOOMIN- YOOCHUN X CHANGMIN !. Park Yoochun seorang mahasiswa yang sedang menyelesaikan tesis terakhirnya mulai menaruh perhatian terhadap Shim Changmin. seorang pria yang ia temui di Kereta api.


**WITH YOU © WidiwMin a.k.a Wiiddiiaa**

**DBSK © god and their self**

**Warning :: YAOI , BOYS LOVE, YOOCHUN X CHANGMIN.**

**0O0**

Hari ini aku melihat dia lagi. Pria dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ini. Aku pensaran dengannya. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika aku mengumpulkan skripsiku yang terakhir. Saat itu kereta yang aku tumpangi sedang penuh. Kumaklumi saja karena itu adalah akhir pekan. Aku sedang membaca pesan di handphoneku ketika seorang pria duduk di sampingku. Aku sedikit meliriknya, tapi ia tidak memedulikanku. Ia terpekur menghayati lagu dari Headphone nya. Kusimak lagu yang samar mendesis dari headphone itu. aku tahu lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan itu. Lagu 'End Of Night' dari musisi kesayanganku, Jim Morisson.

Pria itu Hanyut bersama syair-syair lagu yang mengalun itu. Wajahnya terpejam lalu air matanya meleleh. Ia sedih. Mengapa ia menangis? Kusimak lagi lagu itu sampai kereta ini berhenti di stasiun berikutnya.

Namun aku masih tidak menemukan jawabannya. Pertanyaanku masih sama. Siapa pria itu? Mengapa ia menangis hanya karena mendengar lagu itu?  
>Yang aku tahu setelah seringkali aku bertemu dia dia stasiun adalah dia selalu menaiki kereta yang sama, tepat di tempat duduk yang sama, dan selalu dengan lagu yang sama.<br>Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah tertarik oleh pesona seorang pria yang bahkan aku tidak kenal. 

**0O0**

Usai ujian sidang, aku pulang sendirian ke apartemenku. Tak naik kereta seperti biasa. Aku sengaja jalan kaki, memutar. Mencoba untuk menikmati suasana di sore hari ini.

Ketika sedang berjalan. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang berlari. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan langsung membungkuk karena kelelahan. Keringatnya bersimbah, dadanya kembang kemps, lalu isa berdiri tegak lagi, bertelakan pinggang sambil mengatur napas. Aku mematung. Bukankah ia pria yang mengis di kereta itu? Aku rasa ia habis berlari cukup jauh dilihat dari tingkahnya yang kelelahan.

Kuamati pria itu. Ia sangat jangkung, 186 senti mungkin. Dia terlihat atletis, padat berisi. Rambutnya berantakan menciptakan satu sosok dewasa dan terlihat cool.  
>Ia masih mengatur napasnya. Setelah mengamatinya, Kini aku tahu aku telah terbius oleh pesonanya.<p>

Setelah cukup lama dia mengatur nafasnya, dia pun kembali berjalan. Aku yang masih ingin melihat dia pun mecoba untuk mengikutinya. Mengendap-ngendap tentu saja.

Dia berjalan melintasi beberapa blok bangunan sampa di sebuah taman yang luas. Taman ini adalah tempat pemakaman umum yang berusia ratusan tahun tapi masih sering digunakan dan dukinjungi sampai sekarang.

Aku menyelinap diantara celah nisan yang berdesakan, tinggi menjulang, beberapa nisan bahakan telah berlumut-lumut dimakan usia. Bulu tengkukku meruap melihat nisan-nisan disini. Banyak nisan tua yang telah patah, tertungging menhujam tanah, atau tersandar pada nisan di sebelahnya. Burung gagak mulai bertengger, berkaok-kaok. Kulihat jam tanganku, sudah pukul 5 sore ternyata.

Kulihat pria itu meratap di depan sebuah nisan. Dia kembali menangis sambil menunduk depan pusara. Setelah cukup lama dia menangis. Akhirnya dia berjalan menjauh. Setelah dia pergi, aku mendekati pusara itu. Sebaris nama terpahat di pusara yang terawat itu : Jung Yunho.

**0O0**

Seperti biasa tepat pukul 07.30 aku menaiki kereta. Ketengokkan kepalaku ke tempat biasanya pria itu duduk. Bangku itu masih kosong. Jadi kusimpulkan dia belum datang, mungkin sedikit terlambat pikirku.  
>Jarang ada orang yang akan duduk disitu. Selain karena tempatnya yang berada paling belakang. Juga karena biasanya orang-orang lebih menikmati duduk di bagian depan karena dekat pintu. Sehingga mudah untuk keluar masuk.<p>

Kududuki bangku di samping bangku yang biasanya pria itu duduki. Ntah mengapa sejak kemarin, setelah aku mengikutinya ke arah pemakaman. Aku jadi penasaran dengan sosoknya. Ketika malam kemarinpun aku tidak dapat terlelap karenan memikirkannya. Mengapa ia menangis? Lalu siapa Jung Yunho yang terbaring di dalam pusara yang dikunjungi pria itu?.

Karena penasaran, dari apartemen sudah kuniatkan untuk sedikit berbincang dengannya, setidaknya berkenalan saja sudah cukup.  
>Aku gugup dan resah menunggunya. Dia tak muncul-muncul. Aku masih memandangi pintu masuk kereta ini. Berkali-kali kupandangi jam tanganku pula.<p>

Aku berdoa semoga dia datang. Dan tepat ketika bel pintu kereta berbunyi satu sosok yang kutunggu akhirnya datang. Pria itu melangkah cepat melewati pintu. Ia mengenakan jaket hoodie bewarna hitam. Menambah kesan dewasa dalam dirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia duduk di sampingku.

Keberanian yang coba kukumpulkan dari tadi luntur seketika ketika aroma harum parfum mulai merasuki indra penciumanku. Ketika duduk di sampingnya aku merasa gugup semakin menderaku. Samar kudengar lagu 'End Of Night' mengalun. Ia pasti sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Headphone nya seperti biasa.

Hampir Setengah jam masih diisi dengan keheningan. Aku gugup, nanun dia nampak tak peduli terhadapku. Akhirnya aku mulai angkat bicara memecah keheningan.

"Halo, aku Park Yoochun." cepat dan tanpa jeda sambil menyodorkan tanganku. Rasa gugup ini membuatku terlihat bodoh.

kuperhatikan dia sedikit terperanjat kaget ketika aku menyodorkan tanganku. Dia masih diam. Telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin. Aku ragu dia akan menjabat uluran tanganku.

Hening. Dia masih belum membalas ucapanku atau menjabat tanganku. Aku ingin menarik tanganku. Tapi aku terlalu malu. Aku sudah terlanjur menjulurkan tanganku. Aku mencoba untuk tak gentar. Aku yakin dia pria baik, dan pria baik selalu bersikap baik. Oke, aku sadar itu bukan yakin tapi meyakin-yakinkan diri.

Aku terlonjak bahagia ketika dia balas menjabat tanganku. Benar fikiranku, dia adalah orang baik.

"Changmin" aku terlesiap ketika dia mengucapkan kata pertama.

"Shim Changmin." dia mengulang perkataanya untuk melengkapi namanya. Suaranya merdu.  
>Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Enyum itu. Senyum yang membuat janungku berdebar-debar. Dan kini kutahu, itulah saat cinta pertama kali menyambar perhatianku, dan kurasakan bahagia sampai rasanya malam hanya turun untukku, sungan mengalir hanya demiku, dan purnama takkan terbit jika bukan karenaku.<p>

Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Dan ntah kekuatan darimana gugupku hilang digantikan keberanian yang luar biasa membara. Kubalas senyumnya.  
>Kini aku merasa aku sedang tidak berpijak di bumi. Ntah kekuatan darimana gugup yang menderaku tadi hilang, digantikan keberanian yang luar biasa membara. Kucoba membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman terbaik yang aku punya.<br>Dan aku sadari, inilah The Power of Love .

Tunggulah Shim Changmin, akan kubuat kau Jatuh Cinta padaku.

**TBC**

_A/N :: OKE. Aku tahu ini gaje . hohoho . ff ini kupersembahkan special buat eonni ku yang bawelnya minta ampun __**eL-ch4n..**__ Trus untuk eonniku yang baik –coret- a.k.a __**ela-kyuhyunnie.  
><strong>__hehe mian aku telat ngerjainnya. Ini Cuma 2 chapter kok.  
>mian rada gaje. Soalnya ngerjainnya dikala aku ujian -_-<em>

_yosh, yang baca .. __**Riview please …**_


End file.
